Use Somebody
by Starlyne Zeviar
Summary: Bella goes on her daily run and ended up being abducted by Edward. A extremely well-connected man who could have anything, but the only thing he want is her. She is tossed into his overly possessive world and must find a way out before she loses her heart
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Summary: Bella goes on her daily run and ended up being abducted by Edward. A extremely well-connected man who could have anything, but the only thing he want is her. She is tossed into his overly possessive world and must find a way out before she loses her heart

* * *

A man sit at the bench in the early morning, taking a long drag from his cigarette. It was the first time, he felt the urge to wake up this early and to observe the sun rise. In the duration of the time he sat there, he went through the daily newspaper and smoked two more cigarettes.

His mind would sometime drifted to all the responsibilities s he need to finish and his personal life. He achieved everything he needed to do in life. The only thing that was missing was someone who he can love and cherish, and vise-versa, when he came home from work.

As he was getting ready to leave, a gust of wind past him, and she ran past him.

It was as god heard his prays and answered it with his own angel. The angel who past him was perfect and he wanted her. He would do anything to make her his, as soon as he saw her.

For the next couple of months, he secretly watched her from distance and observed her running habits. The more he saw her, the more in length he went into discovering everything about her. He found out her daily school schedule, her work address, her home address and any legal documents he could get his hands on with his connections.

* * *

In a quiet neighborhood surrounding by thick forest, only one house had their lights open.

In a small room on the far side of the house. The only noise coming from the room was the beating sound of water falling down the drain. The door was turned and a gust of stream escaped into the room.

Bella Swans stepped out of the shower and looked straight at the mirror. Looking back was a young, slim women about 20, with brown hair reaching her shoulders, and fully-clothed in athletic gears.

She left her room and went to kitchen to prepare a light breakfast of toast and egg.

Sliding her feet into her running shoes before the sun rise over the city.

"Charlie, I'm going on my morning run," Bella Swan yelled at her dad's room direction. She received silence from his direction. She quickly grabbed a pen and sticky note and wrote, "Morning Run- Bella," it was stuck on the refrigerator.

* * *

He was usually a patient man, but when it came to what he wanted, he wants it now.

Carefully planning out all the details about the abduction of his angel, he decided today was the day, he would make her his. She would love him, and he couldn't really call it an abduction, because he would make her see that they belong together.

It would take time for her to understand but he was a patient man.

Just like his father-the founder and CEO of Cullen Corporation. He started the company up from the bottom and moved his way up to becoming the leading medical research company in the nation. He took whatever means to do so, even if it seen inhuman and unmoral.

He was soon to be the CEO of Cullen Corporation after his father step down in the next couple of years. From the age of three, he had been bred to take over the large business, he went to school for business and medicine on the east coast, graduating on the top of his class.

Taking over the his father's corporation would not be an easy task. He knew it and his father knew it. It would involve getting into the right mental, physical, and emotional readiness. He already achieved mental intelligent and physical well-beings' requirements to becoming the future CEO. The only thing his father doubted him was his emotional readiness.

"While I am proud of a number of accomplishments, there are real costs to being unreasonable. Long hours. Too little time with family. A near incapacity for, as they say, stopping and smelling the roses," his father always told him and it constantly rang throughout the back of his head.

That was the only regret his father ever had, and he wasn't going to be like him. He was going to have the cake and eat it, too.

His whole life was planned out the only thing stopping from getting the corporation was his father. He needed to prove that he was ready in all aspects, easily done, all he needed was a wife. Someone he could love and cherish forever, then his life would be whole.

* * *

Bella ran to the beat of her music. Nothing can disturb her rhythm once she got into it. She ran on the road, on the trails, and even into the forest. Being by herself running gave her a sensation that she received no where else. It was as the earth stood still, so she could observe the nature waking up.

It was also a time when she thought about life.

A year ago, she would have never thought she would leave sunny Arizona for dark Washington. Neither did she think she have to move into with her police dad, Charlie. At first, she hated the place because of the small community sense that was already established, when she first arrived.

It took her several months to get used to the place and she came to the realization that it wasn't so bad, after a while. It is possible to like a place or even a person, after spending enough time with them.

One of the reason she liked the place was because of her new friends, Jessica and Angela, who showed her how wonderful the little town could be. They actually pulled her from her house on the first week since she moved there, and gave her a tour of the whole town.

They visited the local parks, library, shops, local businesses and the nationally-known Cullen Corporation known for their advancement in medical researches.

It wasn't until a couple months, they decided to visit a local coffee shop to discuss their lives. the conversation turned dark, once the Cullen Corporation was mentioned.

"You must avoid speaking about the Cullen Corp," Jessica whispered "The things they do there is inhuman."

"Rumors has it that they can shut down the whole country, if they wanted, that's how powerful they are," Angela replied back.

"For all I know, they can all be dead for all I care," Jessica interrupted. "So back to our conversation, do you guys want to go to Seattle with me this weekend?"

Bella tried going back to topic of the Cullen but it ended in vain, in every get together they had.

Who and what did the Cullen do? Why is everyone keeping their mouths shut about them, even Charlie was. Even her own dad, who's always tried to start a conservation every time he saw her.

Her thoughts was interrupted.

"_Good Morning Washington, hope you guys are having a great morning at 6 AM, I'm your DJ..."_

Maybe she wasn't meant to know about the town's little secret after all, maybe it was better that way.

She kept on running.

* * *

On the side of the road sat a silver Volvo car.

Funny thing about the silver, it was between the colors of black and white, it was neither good or bad. It could associate with both sides and it was natural for silver to either be with black or white, just never by itself.

In the driver's side sat a young man with bronze-colored hair and god-like features staring intensely at the road and his watch ticking clock. Tic toc, tic toc...

Tapping his feet, he eagerly wait for his angel.

The minutes was ticking and she should be coming home in the next few minutes. If his observation skills was accurate, she should be three blocks away from her house.

It was almost time.

He just need something to distract his angel and then everything will go as planned. Hopefully, she wouldn't need to hurt herself.

* * *

Her morning run back home was only a couple more blocks. Charlie would have left for work by then, most of the neighbors would be awake, the neighborhood children should be boarding the bus now, and she should be getting ready for work at the library in two hours.

The sky was dark and was about to get ready to rain. Thunders roared softly around the area. The air felt humid as it touches her sweaty back.

A loud boom was heard, she quickly turned her head to that direction, hoping that nothing dangerous happens to anything surrounding her. Luckily, nothing happened and it was her mind playing tricks on her.

As soon as she walked to her front door, she pulled out the house key.

During the process as trying to unlock the door. Something or someone pressed a cloth over Bella's mouth. Gasping for air, she struggled to get out from the intense hold of the person. Bruises will form during the process of her struggle.

In a few seconds, she passed out into a pairs of stretch out arms.

The last things she remembered before drifting off was being carried bridal-style into a silver car.


	2. Chapter 2

He pressed the chemical cloth to her rose-tinted lips for a few seconds. She struggled from his gentle gasp, which turned to an intense grasp in order to keep her from getting away. She instantly passed out onto his arms.

As he had hoped getting his angel was, surprising easy. Good thing, God was with him that day by giving him a natural distraction to get her.

Giving a quick glance around the house and street, making sure there were no witnesses, he carried her to his car in a bridal style hold. His car was parked at the corner of the street, clicking on his unlock button of his key chain, he opened the door. Gently, placing her into the front seat, and putting the seat belt on her. He checked her body for any signs of injuries; he noticed the forming bruises on her forearm from her struggle.

The factor he forgot to calculate into getting his angel was her willpower. Which unfortunately, she hurt herself while trying get away from his gasp. Luckily, he had some medical cream in the back of the car that could ease and remove the forming bruises. His fingers lingered on her soft, warm skins as he applied the cream.

It was almost lunch time, when he realized that he had been in her neighborhood for close to three hours, looking and feeling her. He needed to get out of there, fast, before people started wondering what he was doing.

He started his car and drove to their future home. It was a hour away for the town in a secluded area surrounded by trees and the scenery had been untouched for generations. He knew that Bella would like the location and house.

* * *

"What just happened?" Bella frantically said as she was attempting to get up from the bed. She quickly glance around the room hoping the answer laid in front of her. Why was she in this room?

A sudden pang of headache welcome her, once she propelled herself from the sleeping position. Her head suddenly fell down onto the pillow with pain. The only part of her body that wasn't in pain was her eyes, which kept darting around the room.

This wasn't her room. It didn't even look familiar. Where was she? The walls were scarlet red, the flooding was made of marble and she dressed in silk, black nightgown. She didn't own the nightgown, where was her clothes? Who room does it belong to? Why was she here?

Struggling to get up, she forced herself to get up. She held onto the bed's wooden railing to support herself up. Her hand was still pressing against her forehead, still trying to ease the massive headache. Her legs started to give up under her. The pain was so much to endure, she collapsed onto the cold floor.

In the back of her head, she heard, "_must get up, must get up, must get up..._" The motivation chants continued. Pulling herself off the floor, she again grabbed the railing for support. Her voice was starting to come back to her.

"Where am I," Bella yelled. "Anyone, please?" she plead. No one answered back.

Her energy started to come back. She now was able to get a full look around the room. The room contained no evidence of personal belonging or identity. No phones, photos, books, or papers was in the room.

Who ever lived here did not want to be known.

* * *

During his time as a research scientist at his company. He had developed several chemicals formula, that could be use for all sorts of purposes. One of them was the chemical he used on his angel to get her to passed out.

The chemical was federally funded by the government for military purposes and his company was ask to produce. It code name was, M897, and it could be highly dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.

M897 was about to be release for clinical testing and had never been used before. His angel would be the first to test it.

In small amount it could make the victim forget their memory, five minutes prior to passing out. It would also take at least six hours for them to regain consciousness, with side effects for at least two hours afterward. Some of side effects included: dizziness, loss of energy, lower reflexes and loss of hand-eyes coordination.

Looking at the clock on the wall. She should be waking up, very soon, and he needs to see her. He expected her to be at least hungry when she woke up and it was almost time for supper.

He wanted to have a good first impression on his angel. One of the quality he learned just for her was how to cook. In his research about her he discovered her favorite meal included Sheppard's Pie and a side of fresh salad and fruits.

He went off to prepare her meal.

* * *

Bella closely examine the room for more details. The bed was king size and took up a small fraction in the large room. Empty dressers and cabinets lined the room's wall, there were two doors in the room. One leading to an empty walk-in closet and the other leading to the restroom.

She slowly approached the restroom door and opened it. The room was larger then her bedroom and dining room combined. The color was a warm sand tone with carefully place decoration of silver and gold pieces. There was one side completely dedicated to two sinks and a huge mirror that took up the whole wall. Next to it was a close-up section for the toilet. A luxury jacuzzi lined the other side, next to it was a large bath and shower area. The cabinets in the restroom were still empty. The room was unused.

Walking out into the bedroom, she observed the windows looking outside.

The bedroom contains several large windows looking outside into the surrounding forests. The sunlight shined through the room during the day, and the night sky replace it during the night. Judging from the sunset coming from the outside, it would be around five or six and Charlie should be getting home.

He would be wondering where his dinner was or asking me if we wanted to eat out. He should be climbing up the stairs into my room and knocking at this moment to ask me. When he does, I wouldn't be in the house, or even the town. Then, he would have dinner alone, just like before I moved in with him.

What would Charlie do when he discovered she was missing? He know that as a police, he needed to wait at least 48 hours before he could report her missing. Could he possibly not notice and think she was hanging out with friends? Would he call Jessica or Angela, and question them? Would they be a national search effort for her discovery? She can see it now, "_For today's news, we have missing girl from Washington. She about 19 year old, slim.._." Maybe, he would have thought I left him for Arizona. Would he go on with his everyday's life like before or what? There's too many possibilities to think about right now.

Maybe, if I can just budge the window or door, just a little. I can leave and none of these thoughts would ever happen.

Trying to push the door and rattle it led to no result. Attempting to unlock the windows, never happened, or even pushing against it. She tried slamming the door's hinge with her shoulders, still no result. There was no objects in the room that could possibly be use to break or open any unopened doors or windows. Wait, maybe the lamp would work...quickly grabbing the lamp, she hurled it our the windows, repeatedly. The window didn't even crack. The room remained the same except for a broken lamp laying on the corner of the room.

She came to the conclusion, whoever lived here did not right to be known and did not want her to escape. This sounded like a horror movie or the kidnaping of Elizabeth Smart. The difference was that she didn't have a clue or evidence on who took her. Neither, was she from an affluent class and she didn't have any qualities that would make her standout from other people.

Come to think about it, what did she have that stand out from the crowd? Maybe whoever took her, wanted to torture and then murder her. It sounded too much like the movie, Silence of the Lambs, when Buffalo Bill held the girl captive to starve and then, planned to murder.

Need to get these thoughts out her head. She went down on her knees and starting to pray.

_O Christ Jesus,_

_when all is darkness_

_and we feel our weakness and helplessness,_

_give us the sense of Your presence,_

_Your love, and Your strength._

_Help us to have perfect trust_

_in Your protecting love_

_and strengthening power,_

_so that nothing may frighten or worry us,_

_for, living close to You,_

_we shall see Your hand,_

_Your purpose, Your will through all things._

She collapse onto the bed after the prayer. Her whole body hurt from the incident of hitting the windows and doors. She didn't remember the last she ate. Her whole body is about to fall asleep. She needed to preserve her remaining energy for her next plan to escape this room. It felt like a psychological hospital room in here.

If god heard her pray, then she should be able to escape unharmed to her house. The realization hit her, she doesn't know her way back home from this location. She could be in a totally, different state or country by now. If this was prank, then it was a cruel prank. Maybe someone would pop out and tell that she was on reality prank show.

Maybe, this was all a nightmare and tomorrow everything would be the same, right?

Her eyes were about to shut down and fall asleep. Then, she heard the door opened and she her body turned to the direction of the sound.

A man came in the room holding a tray of food.

* * *

One of the worst part about moving into a new house was getting all the supplies and remembering where you put it. It took a while to locate everything he needed to make her dinner. Once in a while he needed to explored the food pantry for the seasoning, but aside from the dinner preparation went flawless. Hopefully, she would enjoy his cooking.

It wasn't the greatest. Several cooking books laid scatted abound the kitchen table, ingredient were still out and pans needed to be clean. He rushed to clean up his mess while the food was cooking. He was usually a clean freak at his house when he had servants to order around. But he couldn't take that chance here until he trusted Bella not to leave him.

The timer went off. The food was ready to be serve. He put the food on the tray and started to walk upstairs to they bedroom.

When he was walking toward the room, he heard her pray, he needed to wait till she was finish. Waiting several minutes after she finished praying, he knocked and then unlocked the door. Stepping into the bedroom with the tray of food, would be the first time he was this close to his angel.

He saw her laying on the bed with a panic look on her face. Why would she be scare of him? This was only the first meeting they have, face to face. He didn't even say anything to her yet. They stood there standing at each other until he made the first move of walking toward the table next to the bed and placing the food tray down.

Sitting down on the bed. He stretched out his hands.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen. I found you lying on the park ground when you fainted for lack of nutrition," he lied smoothly. "So, I took you here because I couldn't find any identity on your body and the clothes you were wearing was drenched in rain."

She still did not response to his charming voice, so he continued speaking, hoping she would reply.

"It would have been unmoral for me to leave you in the forest, in your condition. We are a couple hours from the park I found you in." he continued. "I made you dinner, here have some."

She continued staring him down as he cut the food for her.

"It's not poison, I promise, I'm a doctor," taking a fork he ate some of the pie. "See? Here have some, it's good and it would help you regain your energy."

No reply from her.

"Maybe, your still in shock from the experience," he started to say to himself. "I'm going to leave you for the night to finish your meal and take a good night sleep."

He walked to the door and shut the door. He made sure to lock the door when he left. He doesn't need her to try to leave the room again. He saw the broken lamp and her sore shoulders.

Tomorrow would be a new day and he can try winning her over again. He went to his room and starting brainstorming ways to win her over, until he too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A man stepped into the room holding a tray of food. Her vision was getting distorted from lack of energy but she can smell the food from the distance. He laid the the food down on the table and it smelt like her favorites.

Did god really answer her prayer and sent her an angel to help her escape this room? He even sent her favorite food.

He sat down on her bed and starting to talk. She was too busy trying to keep her eyes opened to pay attention.

She heard him talked about how he found her unconscious on the park. How he was a doctor, who couldn't lead a helpless woman on the ground, and how he took her here because she didn't have any identify on her. He then left, so she could have some time to herself to think, and he mentioned that he would check up on her later.

Did all of this really happened? She couldn't remember anything. She was speechless throughout his speaking. Could all this really happen logically?

She picked up the fork and started eating. This was actually pretty good. He was being honest the food wasn't poison and it tasted good. As she was eating her unconscious mind became more conscious.

* * *

His words sounded flawed to her. She have never fainted from taking a jog in the morning and if she did, then she would have remember so. There were no need for identity in the small town because everyone knew her as the new girl. Anyone on the street could recognize her. Even if she fainted, a couple senior citizens taking their daily walk could have helped her and call the police. Why would a doctor think it was unethical to take her to hospital if he found her on the ground?

His story and her logic did not match up. This man was not an angel sent by god to save her. He was a liar sent to taunt her with his lies. She can't trust him.

What was his name again? If she remember correctly, it was something like Edward Cullen. That was the guy set to become the new CEO of Cullen Corp. If the bits and pieces of information she compiled from her neighbors about him was true, then he was a scary person to get mad.

According to her neighbors, the last person who got him mad was blackmailed and sent to jail for life. The variations always varied but they all shared the same similarity, whoever was against him was never seen again.

If the rumor was really true, she came up with some conclusions. She can't get him mad because it will affect someone. It doesn't matter what he does to her, but it would matter if it affect her closest people. The only way to lead unaffected was to stay on his good side, gain his trust and escape.

She finished her last bite of the fruit salad and laid the fork down, next to the pile of dirty dishes.

How can she leave this room or house? What does he want from her? Is escaping even possible? Who will go against the Cullen and save her? Is god even on her side? How is she ever going to get back to her everyday life?

Maybe, if he was being honest-he would release her tomorrow because she was feeling so much better. That was the moral thing to do for doctor, right? Discharge the patient and let them return home, once they can function without the doctor's help. Maybe he was telling the truth and she was having a disillusion and she forgot what really happened. Hopefully, he wasn't the real Edward Cullen.

Let's hope her latter thoughts proved true and her pessimistic thoughts about being kidnap and held hostage was false.

She soon drifted to sleep. Tomorrow she would discover the truth.

* * *

Edward Cullen was laying on his bed with blue pajama pants on. Looking straight at the ceiling he was in deep thoughts.

The first meeting didn't go as smoothly as he did. From the look of her eyes, she didn't pay attention or bother to participate in the conversion. Maybe she was really tired. Beside these minor problems, the first meeting went exactly as he had imagined.

He finally had the chance to introduce himself to her. He even told his little, white lie on how she got here. Hopefully, she believed it. If she didn't, then he needed to go to his other plans on gaining her trusts and love. How was he going to do that?

He was going to think about that tomorrow. He turned his alarm clock on to 6 AM and drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

At 6 AM, the alarm went off and he force himself to get ready. He have a lot of plans that he needed to finish today. Some phone calls included. Afterward he could dedicate the day to spending time with his angel.

Removing his Blackberry phone from the charger he dialed a number. He waited for the other person to pick up.

"Good morning dad," he started the conversion. "I need to talk to you for a few minutes, I promise it will be quick."

"Hurry up Edward, I'm a busy man," the grumpy voice replied.

"Sound just like you in the morning," he chuckled. "Anyways, I'm planning on taking a small vacation for a couple months. Can you make sure all my developments remains untouched during my time away? So pretty much, make sure everything is exactly the same as I left it?"

"Sure, sure, and be sure to contact the company about your leave of absence. Some of the developments cannot be made without your help there" his dad replied. "And good bye, I will be contacting you shortly."

-click-

The conversion between father and son was over in less then two minutes. Now he needed to contact the company. He dialed the number

"Cullen Corporation, how may I help you today?" the friendly secretary answered the phone.

He wasn't in the mood for her cheerfulness.

"Yes, yes. This is Edward Cullen," he replied. "I am on a mini-vacation and I need you to stop every developments I am currently working on."

"Thank you for calling, sir," she replied. "I will make sure of that. Would you need anything else?"

"No, thank you but I will be calling you if I do need anything else," he politely said. "Have a good day."

-click-

His company was taking care of now. He needed to take care of personal businesses, now. Pulling out his phone, he dialed for his trusted right-hand man, who always obeyed him without question.

Only the voice mail answered him. It didn't matter, he would still leave a message and it will be fulfilled in a couple days, if not the deadline he set.

"Hey this is Edward Cullen speaking. I am going to fax you a list of supplies I need. The address will be on and make sure, whatever is on the list will be deliver in less then two days. Bye."

-click-

He needed to consult Bella on what she needed and then fax the list. Money wasn't a issue, she could have whatever. Everything he needed was already in the house, the only things missing was Bella's personal needs.

His phone rang. He glance briefly at the phone. "Alice Cullen," called. He sent her to voice mail.

"Hey, you reach the voice mail of Edward Cullen. Please leave your name and number, and I will get back to you asap."

He turned off his phone. He doesn't need any more phone calls disturbing his vacation with Bella.

He can now concentrate all his time to Bella. He needed to convince her to love him. It would take time to. He already cleared out the next four months for that. It wouldn't be hard to convince her in that short time.

It was now 8:30 AM. Time for breakfast. The first step in his plan of getting her to fall in love.

What would she like today?

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

The clock went off at 9:30 AM.

Where was she again? A rush of memories came back to her. Everything that happened wasn't a nightmare, it was real.

Getting out of bed, she paced the room again looking for a possible escape.

Someone knocked on the door. The door was unlocked.

The liar, Edward Cullen, entered the room holding a tray of breakfast.

"Glad to see you awake," he cheerfully said as he laid the tray down. "I brought breakfast for you."

"Well, I guess our first meeting couldn't really be consider a good first impressive. So, let's try this again. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. And who might you be?"

"Bella. Can I please leave, now?" she replied eagerly.

"Whoa, we just met and you want to leave now. At least sit down and have breakfast with me. We can talk if you like," he replied. A chair was pulled out for her sit on, across from him.

* * *

The truth would be discover in the next few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Being face to face with him was scary. She decided to take the first move. It was time to speak her mind. Hear me roar was her inspiration.

"You are a liar. Your side of the story doesn't match up with what I remembered. I don't even know why I'm here. You took me from my life and locked me here for two days without any valid reasons. I need to return home, now! You can't keep me here," Bella finally said. She slam her hand down on the table trying to make her points.

"I'm sorry. I am also a doctor and I don't think you are fit to return home, for a while," Edward replied calmly. His face showed no emotion. He took a bite from his plate. "Really, you should eat its good for your health."

Looking at him with disgust. She spatted out, "I feel fine. I need to return home, I can't stay here." Her eyes were burning up. He decided to ignore her fury and remarks at him.

Taking another bite out of his plate. He proclaimed in a louder voice, "You cannot return home until I believe you are well enough to function without feeling pain. This house is better then the house you used to live in with your dad." Her face turned to shock after hearing his reply.

"How do you know my dad? Who are you to decide, if I can return home? I would much rather prefer going back to my small house and living with my dad, as oppose to living with you. At least, I feel safe there. Unlike..." She was about to say something she didn't. Arguing with him wasn't part of the plan.

"Unlike, what, my dear?" he asked amused. Taking a slip from his water, he continued, "I can provide everything you ever need and desire, if you stay here." He hopefully stop all notion of her leaving with that reply.

"I want to go home," her face was sit in stone, turning toward him, she stared him down. "I don't care what you can give or provide. I don't need your help. Why don't you treat yourself for some mental help? You sure need it." She burst out. Her emotions got the best of her. She attempted to play with her food, hoping that will lessen the tension. The air was so tense, that she could, if she try, slice it with her knife.

"I am perfectly fine. You cannot leave until I say so. Why the rush? Stay, you might enjoy it," he spoke in a fast car salesman voice. He needed to convince her to stay. Maybe if he ask nicely, she would say yes. This was his last attempt, before using the hard method. "I am quite a entertaining gentleman when you're on my good side. Just stay on my good side and agree to everything I say. You don't want to be or see me on my bad side," he flashed her his infamous smile. To her, he seen like a serial killer, ready to strike.

This was getting scary. All of her attempts of leaving was starting fail. Unless, he fell for the pity beg. "Please, just let me return home. I don't care about what you can do or not, I just want to go home. Please..." She made her puppy eyes with her lips pouted out. It was her last resort.

Doing it the easy way didn't work. Now, the hard way, needed to be put in action. He was out of his good mood. His face was wiped of emotions, when he turned to her, and whispered quietly in deadly tone, "If you haven't realized who I am and what I can do. I would much rather prefer you stay on my good side, unless you want something to happen to your beloved father." She was visibly shaking after hearing that. That was his cue to continue with his threat."I'm pretty sure, a police who cannot physically work or mentally function in society will be needed in a town supported by my family's influence. " Hopefully, she would voluntary stay. He really doesn't want to harm anyone, but he was a man of his words. If she disagree...then, she had been warned.

Trying to search her face for emotions. He noticed fear running through her face. Waiting for her reply, he only received silence. She must be pretty shaken up by his confession. She wasn't agreeing with him, yet. He needed to elaborate more of his hard method.

"Still speechless, my dear? If that doesn't make you stop having little thoughts about leaving, then I might also tell you that my family's influence extend out of the state, maybe to even, Arizona." Waiting for reply was amusing. He took the last bite off of his plate. Her plate was still full. He then turned to smile at her. She was about to break at that point...anytime, now.

"Please, don't hurt anyone for my sake," she begged "I will stay." Good, she finally realized that staying with him was the right method. He could give her anything she wanted. She just needs to gain his trust.

His demeter suddenly changed to a compassion, caring person. He noticed her sick face, she still must be sick from the chemical he gave her. Looking at her tenderly, he replied, "Good. I'm not cruel. Honestly, you are still sick and you still need rest. Oh, and I will let you go, after a while." He smirked at her, waiting for reaction.

"When?" She peaked up after hearing that. She was now giving him, her undivided attention. Just the way he likes it.

"Once, I know you will return without being force to," he replied. He brushed himself up and picked up his and her dishes, and laid them to the side. There was no bountries between his stares.

"That will never happen," she replied in a soft tone, hoping he wouldn't notice. Her face turned into a downcast frown. This guy was impossible. From all the time she spend with him, none of her logic worked on him.

He leaned toward her. "You never know, my dear. I am pretty convincing. I am also a nice guy. It will happen sooner, the sooner you listen to every one of my requests," he replied in a gentle voice. He can't have her give up, yet. He wanted her to have some hope during their stay together.

The silence in the air was chocking her. Why haven't god listened to her wish, yet? The silence broke once he spoke.

"Bella, let's keep this little conversion in the back of your head," he said. "So, let's talk about more pressing matter. I promise, it will be more fun, then this conversion. Trust me, it wasn't my ideal one-to-one talk with you." Flashing her his smile, again. Hopefully, he can redirect her to a lighter tone conversion.

She stared at him. Her eyes was starting to fall at this point. She fainted from the stress.

* * *

Well, that was unexpected. but oh well. He could always continue this conversion, in a few hours. He wasn't in a rush. He was on vacation, and if she wanted to take a break, then she should. Walking toward her position, he put his arms around her and carried her onto the bed.

What else did he need to accomplish for the day? He needed to write a list of supplies to be deliver for tomorrow. He already had his list made and his angel was asleep. Grabbing a pad, he scribbled,

Angel,

since you're going to be staying here for a while.

You need to give me a list of supplies,

you need during our time together.

I will pick it by tomorrow at the latest.

-Dr. Edward C.

It was straight forward. He tucked it on the corner of the nightstand, the place where a lamp should be.

* * *

She fake fainting to make him go away. She couldn't stand being in his presence any longer. A sigh of relief came, once he put her on the bed. With one eye opened, she saw him write something and put it on the table. He quietly walked out of the room.

Waiting a minute. She read the note. She gasp in reply. He expected her to stay with him for an extended period of time. She didn't want anything from him. He was trying to lower her self-worth.

No. No. NO. He will not lower her self-worth. In a mad fury, she crumbled the note up and thrust it across the room. It hit the door. A bang echoed from the hit.

* * *

His conversion on the phone ended, once he heard a noise coming from his Angel's room. She must be awake. He walked to her door. She must have waken up from her little faint.

Knocking on the door. He entered to see a furious Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The sight in front of him left him speechless. She wasn't supposed to be throwing temper tantrum. The earlier conversation was supposed to remove all thoughts and problems related to her staying here. It didn't work. He was staring at a enrage woman, ready to lunge at him at any moment. That was not how he envision, the moment she would want to tackle him down. He saw the wad of paper hurled to side of the door.

Raising his eyebrows, he bent down to pick the wad. "I see, you read the letter," looking at her face for any signs of emotion. She bit her lips. He unraveled the letter, "Is your list made, yet?" He threw the paper into the trash bin; he provided one for her convenience. She must not be a really good thrower; it landed a couple feet away from it.

"You don't own me," she whispered from a safe distance away from him. She finally said it.

He was pretty sure, she just said, that he didn't own her. That was a lie, he did. "Excuse me, did you say something?" Pointing at his ears to emphasis the point, "I didn't quite caught that, my dear. Care to repeat?"

With more confident in herself, Bella took long strides to him, until was face to face with him, she put her finger on his chest. "You don't own me," she loudly proclaimed. He chuckled at her failed attempt to act tough.

"I remember clearly, you agreed to it, earlier," he replied to her sudden outburst and pushed her finger away. He saw fear entered her eyes. "Unless, you decided to back out of your promise; Which I wasn't aware of any of that," he smiled at her. Does she really think she can leave? Maybe, she needs to be taught a lesson. Grinning to himself, he said "If you want, I can arrange a ride home for you. You can leave, if you want." Her face turned to shock. Did he really mean that?

"Honestly? I would love to go back home," she hastily said, counting on her fingers how many days she was away. Three whole days; a brief thought entered her mind. Why was he suddenly letting her out? She ignored it. She was finally going home.

"If that's 'honestly,' what you want. Yes," he replied with a faked, sad undertone. "A car will be here in about ten minutes to pick you up," he gave her one last glance before he left the room.

* * *

God had finally answered her prayers. The car arrived at the time he promised. She inhaled the fresh, nature sense of pine before she entered the car.

Edward stared from his office windows. He saw her entered the car and drive off. She will voluntary choose to return. It was just a matter of time. He was a patient man, again; beside his vacation could always last longer, if he wanted. Sitting down on his office chair, he poured himself a drink of vodka, and wonder. How should he impose the threat? Or, how many threats would it take before she decides to return home? He finished his glass of vodka and left the office. There's more pressing matter, he need to take care.

* * *

On the car ride home, she tried starting a conversation with the driver, but he ignored her. She was forced to watch the scenery, it was breathtaking, and it was nature undisturbed. The evergreens and trees almost reached the sky; plants were starting bloom into beautiful color and animals grazed on the grass. She couldn't help but think of the National Park, she visited as a child, when she saw the scene unfold in front of her.

The car pulled into her driveway. The driver went out to open the door for her. Before she fully exit the car, he told her, "I will be seeing you soon." He left before she could question him about his remark. She watched him drive off before approaching her house. The house looked the same, she took out the spare key from under the mat and opened the door. Everything was the same.

The house was empty. Charlie wasn't back from work. It was 7:02 PM; usually, he was back before then, unless something happened. She noted, that she was only an hour drive away from Edward's creepy house. Did something happen to him? Fear drenched over her face, he was in the police force, after all…

The door opened. Charlie walked in with a shock expression on his face. "Bella, where did you go? I was worried sick about you," he went to her and gave her a giant hug. "Next time you leave, remember to tell me." She was relief, her dad actually missed and care for her.

"I'm old enough to be by myself. The big, bad wolf isn't going to come and eat me," she laughed. It was true, but she didn't want to worry her dad any farther and made a terrible joke, out of her abduction. "I was actually out camping with my friends, there were no connection around the area and snail mail would take too long, I would be home before the mail would have reach you. Oh and we also got lost," she lied to her father. Would he even believe her, if she told him about Edward?

Relief washed over her father's face. He let go of her. "Bella, you're always going to be a child to me," he patted her back. "Guess what just happened? I just got a promotion. I am now working at Cullen Corp. as a security guard. " Bella shivered at that thought. "The pay is going to be higher and I get to stay home long with you. Isn't that great?"

She was speechless about what to say. Her dad was looking at her, waiting for her approval, she finally spoke up, "That's great, dad. I'm glad you got it," she forced a smile on her face. "I need to go to my bedroom. I am dead tired," she replied. "Hope to see you tomorrow's morning. I call dibs on making breakfast." She ran to her bedroom and locked it. What was Edward thinking?

It was past ten at night. She splashed some water on her face and went to bed. She still couldn't figure out what his intentions were. Tomorrow was a new day and it was the weekend, she would have the whole day to ponder on them. She shut her lamp and cuddles into her blanket; it was good to be back home. She fell asleep.

* * *

At 1:00 AM, she screamed loudly, her dad came rushing in. "What happen Bella?" He was worried. In an effort to reassure him, she told him, "Bad dream. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." He nodded his head and made sure, that if something happens to get him. They bid good night to each other. Her smile turned to a frown when he left.

What was that nightmare suppose to mean? It was a bad foretelling of the future. She prayed to god that it wouldn't happen. Flashes of the nightmare kept coming back to her. It all involved, him, Edward Cullen. She saw her friends and family slowly disappear from her life, one by one. Her dad was gone. Her mom was gone. The only one at the end was Edward, he welcome her back into his embrace. She shivered at that thought and that's when she woke up in cold sweats. Was it supposed to mean something bad? She tried going back to bed but her mind was filled about theories of what the dream could mean.

She skipped her morning jog. She only got a few hours in after the nightmare. She was dead tired. She needed to get up, she promise to made breakfast this morning. Forcing herself up, she made breakfast and went straight to bed afterward. Hopefully, Charlie enjoyed blueberry pancakes and a protein shake.

* * *

When she woke up, the clock read 1:22 PM, she slept past noon. Walking downstairs, she heard her phone vibrated. Flipping up the screen of her phone: 36 voice mails, 121 texts and 13 unopened emails. All asking where she was at the moment. The latest text came from Jessica.

_I just got a call from your dad. Welcome back. Text me asap. _Thank god, her dad didn't report her as a missing person. Taking out her phone, she text back, _Regular coffee 2:30 PM. Need to talk w/ you. Bring Angela, if poss. Bye._

She entered the coffee shop and sat at her regular spot. The digital clock on the wall, read 2:35 PM. The shop was almost empty except for her and the creepy, old man giving her leery looks. She quickly turned her head away from him and stared intensely at the door. She was already drinking her second cup of latte and still no signs of her friends.

* * *

Taking out her phone, no new message from either of them. What was going on today? Taking another sip of her drink, she closed her eyes and savor the last drop of her latte. The coffee shop's bell rang and her eyes opened. It instantly widen, once she saw who it was. Edward Cullen. He was walking toward her and she reacted by slowly retracting herself away. He sat down before she could hide from him.

"Pleasant seeing you here," Edward Cullen said to Bella in a casual tone. "Don't worry, I'm not going to drug you in this place. I'm only here to talk." She was starting to get a bad feeling from him.

"I'm sort of busy. I'm waiting for someone," she quickly replied to him. Her purse was in hands, in a moment notice, she was ready to make a run for the doors. The coffee shop was empty, even the staffs were no where in sight. This wasn't good, being in the same room as him, was never good.

"Jessica and Angela, can't make it today for your little chat. Maybe some other time," he patiently drawled out each word. "Luckily, I can. I know you don't have plan for the next hour. Our conversation won't even last that long." Cold shiver was running down her spines. Making a note to herself, she was only going to nod and agree to what he's going to say.

He continued talking, "Your dad was recently promoted to work as security at my company." She nodded her head, she knew that already. "I came to remind you about our earlier conversation between us, about what will happen to your friends and family if you don't obey me." Closing her eyes, her body started to tense up. Where was he going with this? "I am giving you three days to end your ties with them. Just tell them, you're going on vacation or something to that effect and that you won't be able to contact them for about six months. If you don't, then I will and I promise you, that it will not be good," his eyes were fill with mischief, hoping to get a reaction from her, he received none. "Judging from your reaction, you're trying to absorb all of this information in, and I don't blame you," he replied to her in a bored tone.

He checked his watch and casually, got up from his chair. In a swift motion, he pulled her up and whisper in her ear. "Don't tell anyone about this talk, or something will happen. I've you bugged and I know everything you're doing at any given moment, even when you think no one is watching." She sucked in her breath. "By the way, your friend just won a trip out of this country, a couple days ago before you came back. In case your wondering and. Currently, none of your friends or family are in harm way, but that can change, as well. In three days, I will pick you up from your house, so be prepare." He gave her a parting farewell and left.

She was frozen in place about what just took place in less then ten minutes. Her life just ended in ten minutes. The coffee shop returned to normal after he left. It was as he was never there. She shivered at the thought of his influence in the town. Her phone was beeping from her pocket, it was a new message from 'Private.' With a shaky hand, she opened the message, _Your 72 hours starts in one hour, love. As always, I'm watching_. Taking out her phone, she put her stop watch on for 72 hours, her hours were numbered. Every seconds mattered, she grabbed her purse and left the dreaded place.

* * *

She drove home and instantly locked herself in the restroom. Taking out her phone, she dialed Jessica's number; the number was no longer in range. Neither was Angela. She dialed her mom's phone, her step-dad answered and told her, that she was away on a business trip for a couple months and he promised he would call her back, once she call. He mentioned that her company recently merged with Collin or Cullen Corporation, last week and she received a 20% increase in salary. Cold sweats were staring to form. She said her good bye and ended the call. Next, she dialed her work and according to them, her job was terminated because she never showed up to work for the last few days. Saying, thank you, she hung up on the phone. Scrolling down her address book, she noticed a new number, EC. Clicking on it, the only detail was the name and number. She had a pretty good guess who it was, praying that her guess was wrong and it was just a little prank or something.

Her phone rang, it was from 'EC,'she picked up and hesitant before speaking on it. "Hello." The voice she dreaded replied. "Enjoying life?" The phone went silence after his statement.

* * *

He was ruining her life, she sat on the toilet waiting for her dad to come home. The front door opened around 4:30 PM; her dad was home and she left her safe spot. Her mood suddenly lighten up, once she saw him, she ran to him and gave him a huge hug. Trying to savor every moment their spent together. He was shock by her sudden hug and gave one back, none the less.

She smiled in his chest and looked up at him, "I missed you. Let's eat out tonight." His eyes soften and he replied, "I am so sorry, but tonight my work is having a meeting and I've to be there. All of my evenings are booked for the three days. Maybe, some other time?" Edward Cullen was even ruining her time with her dad, taking a deep breath, she smiled at her dad,

"Yeah, maybe some other time," with a sad undertone, hoping her dad would cancel his meeting. "It's really important and I can't cancel it. I'm really sorry," he replied. "I was hoping to spend some time with you before I leave for a SIX months vacation," she replied, hoping that he would question her about the vacation but instead, he spoke about how glad, he was that she was finally going on vacation and how she needed to loosen up; not the response she needed.

Charlie left the house after his proclamation of joy. On any other day and time, she would have laughed about his overreaction to her growing up, but today, she only managed a nervous laugh. Looking at her stopwatch, today was almost over and she had nothing she show for it.

* * *

Her work life no longer exist. Her relationships with her friends, almost never existed. Her mom was out on a business trip. Her dad was beginning to become obsesses with his new job. Her nightmare was starting to come true. The only one left to turn to was Edward Cullen.

There was no points in waiting for the stopwatch to go off. All hopes of leaving was gone; she had given up on the thought of leaving. Tomorrow, she would call 'EC' and tell him to pick her up. She had already packed one, small bag of her personal belongings; it sat by the door waiting for her to take along.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. A day she would hate. A day when her nightmare become true. A day in which, she wish never existed and this was all a dream.

She punched herself on the arm to see if she was in reality. Sadly, she was. This wasn't a dream. She was living a real nightmare, starring Edward Cullen and herself. She couldn't foresee a happy ending, only a grueling, horrible, never ending struggle between them.

Her life just turned into a living, horror film.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was meant to give you guys, a little insight of how much influence Edward have on Bella's life. Come to think of it, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes, at that moment, when all hopes is lost._

_ I think, next chapter, I should do some alone time with Edward. (he's not that evil, as you guys think, just madly in love...) _

_On a side note, I feel so proud of myself, I just learned there's a button for making line on the story. :D I was always wondering how to do it...I think I'm going to edit all my stories and chapters, so they can all have the line...he he he.  
_

_Until, next time. R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

With clumsy hands, she attempted to reach the snooze button. The clock read 6:02 AM: too early to call, 'EC,' and to officially to end her life. It was her last day of freedom and yet, she feel more trapped then before. If it was a typical day, she would be getting up for her morning jog.

If she couldn't spend her hours with her love one, she should at least savor her remaining alone time. At least go on one last jog, and pretend the monster wasn't controlling her life and everyone's else. At least, pretend life was normal, for a few more hours.

* * *

Closing the front doors. She went for her last jog. Between the time, getting ready and leaving, several conclusions arrived in her head.

The feeling of leaving your house for a unknown period of time, feel so surreal. In one week, this place wouldn't be call her house. Even though, she lived there for a little over a year, there was an emotional attachment to the place. Heck, she even going to missed the chipped painted, front doors.

Number two: attempting to say, 'good bye,' was near impossible. There were no one to say it to: like her own father, who live with her, wasn't even home when she left. She scoff at that thought, she remembered her father saying, that he would always be there for her; that's a lie.

* * *

She had already jogged out of the neighborhood and into the local park. It was one of those day, in which she decided not bring her music player and concentrate fully on the surrounding nature; if only it was a typical day. Instead of concentrating on nature, her mind kept drifting to him.

In the back of her head, she heard someone, _Bella. Bella Swan. Wait up..._ She didn't look back and ran faster. Her time wasn't over, yet. It was her last free time before she give up.

The voice caught up to her. She could hear him panting behind her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. She squeezed her eyes shut. He finally spoke, "Bella. I was calling you for the past ten minutes. Why didn't you answer or stop?"

She opened her eyes and wave of relief washed upon her face. It was only Ben; Angela's boyfriend; a good guy and not HIM. How was she going to reply to his question?_ Oh, I thought you were some monster trying to kill me and end everyone's lives? _Giving him a nervous smile, "Sorry Ben, I had headphones and I was jamming to my music," she gave a small laugh.

"You're not wearing headphones," Ben said with a confused look on his face.

She mentally slapped herself. She was never a good liar. "No wonder, you're the smartest guy in the town!" She nervously said, "So, why are you up so early? You usually don't take jog in the morning, ever."

He put his hand behind his head and laughed, "Looking for you. I need to talk to you about a very important matter." This was getting odd, usually somebody don't stalk you this early in the morning, unless it was really important. Honestly, if it's about relationship help, she have no advice.

"If it's about winning Angela's love back," she started to turn around. "Then, I really can't help you there. I honesty don't have any advice to give you about girls problem."

He grabbed her arm before she could run and pulled her to the side. In one breath, "I wish it was that. I can't even find Angela, that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused face. This was getting really odd.

"I mean exactly what I said. I can't find any of her friends or family; you're the only one left. It's like she vanished without a trace," he replied.

She stood frozen. Could it be? No, it couldn't. At least she hoped not. She went into her compassion mode and patted Ben on the back. "I honestly don't know where she is. If I do, you would be the first person to know," she smiled at him.

"Thanks Bella," his face instantly brighten up. "You have my number, right?" She nodded. "Please call me if anything come up." He left after he said that.

* * *

The conversion they had was stuck in her head, throughout her morning jog.

She needed to talk to him. Taking out a phone, she dialed, "EC." He instantly picked up.

"Hello Bella. I didn't expect you to call this soon. Ready to go home?" That was opposite thing she wanted to do. She really wanted to smack him.

"No, I'm not, you jerk. I am not ready to return to hell," she bursted out. He wasn't here to stare her down and to give her a pitiful look.

She heard him chuckled on the other line. "What ever did I do to get you so upset?" He knew exactly what he did. If he didn't, she was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"You can solve it by giving me my life back, and disappearing forever," she replied to him.

"I did give your life back for the next day or so. Aren't you enjoying your free time?" He paused, "You even agreed to return, remember?" She was fuming at that point.

"I'm still stuck in your prison. I can't even see any of my family or friends!" On the other line, she heard him erupted in laughters.

"Bella, the world doesn't revolved around you; my does, though, Even when you're gone, life still go on. Face it, you are so much better living with me. Come home."

"I hate you," she whispered. He wasn't lying, other people have life, it was a fact of life. "If you have never taken me, then life would be normal. I want my life back and you out."

He cleared his throat. "I enjoy your little outburst. Please continue." She was speechless to his reply. "If you're not going to say anything, I will," he declared.

"To be honest, I prefer you to return home with me, very soon. Is important for your well-beings. I used a drug to make you black out and I recently, discovered there was some unusual side effects; which mean you have to return back to me, very soon for the counter drug. It's all for your benefits. See how much I care for you?"

He twisted all the words to make him sound like a savor. He drugged her! He admitted to drugging her, now he's coming out and saying he have the cure to rid her of the drug. Every words he said, was slowly digesting in her mind. What else could he had done? She was still speechless.

"Hopefully, you understand the situation your in. The sooner you return the better. Well, that's the end of the drug discussion. Anything else, you want to know about? Like my favorite color?"

She was outrage. How could he end a discussion like this? "You drugged me and expect me to return home to you like a love sick puppy? What is wrong with you?"

"I told you this drug discussion was over. Would you like to talk about anything else before I hang up," he replied behind gritted teeth. She knew that she couldn't press the drug conversion anymore, if wanted to find out what happened to all of friends and family.

"Why is everyone suddenly busy with their life? Where is Jessica and Angela," she spoke through the phone. That question was burning on the back of her head, ever since she came back.

He spoke up in a loud, clear voice. "Don't worry your pretty, little head silly. Your family and friends are both safe," he added. "for the time being. It really depends on your actions."

Great, her family and friends' lives depends on her action. It was really hard not to get upset at him for everything he did to and say to her. "So Edward, let's talk about you," she said in her most sweetest voice. "What do you do for a living?"

"I handle the medical research in my company," he relied briefly. She wanted to know more about this, 'medical research.'

"Such as?" She replied again in her sweetest voice. Hopefully, her being nice to him, can extract more information from him.

He paused before he answered. "I can't really say, my dear. It's government's related. It's stuff you shouldn't worry yourself about," he replied in a dangerous tone. That shut her up, real fast.

"Uhh, look...I've to go, now. I will call you back, later," she replied quickly. He wasn't in the mood to be provoke for more infomation. She didn't think, she could hold her emotions in her any longer before he did something to her beloved ones.

The phone call ended before she let him, say his good bye. She couldn't stand being around him for any longer. Every sentences he said, enforce his power he had over her. Being powerless was an awful feeling. Being held accountable for your family and friends' lives was an awful feeling. Being around him was an awful feeling.

She was like a fearful child hunched at the corner and trying to hide herself from the monster. She was the fearful child. He was the monster.

* * *

After several agonizing minutes of thinking. She slowly reached back for her phone and dialed a number. Silently praying that Ben Cheney would pick up. He didn't; she called again, still no reply.

With her lip tightly shut, she tried one last time; at last, he picked up. In a sleepy voice, he replied, "hey."

"Ben, are you busy?" She said in a nervous voice. She silently prayed that he wasn't, if he was then her plan was going to be ruin.

He replied, "Not today. Why?" Hey prayer was answered, at last! It seen like god abandoned her for the past few days and she was ready to give up her religious and become atheist.

"Good," she reply quietly. "I need to talk to you, alone. Can we meet at my house?"

He anxiously questioned, "Why?"

In one breath, she told him, "It's about Angela." Well that was half of the truth.

Quickly, he replied, "I am coming right now." Her heart flipped once she heard him say that. She did a little dance in her head, note to self, _mention Angela if you ever wants something from Ben_.

The phone went silent. He would be here in a couple minutes.

Ben seen like the only one immune to the Cullen's influence in the town. She needed him to help her escape, he was her last hope. In her short term of knowing him, he display kindness and wiliness to help out, at least he tried to; he tried fixing her toaster and it didn't turn out good...

That matter aside, he was still her last hope to escape and save her friends and family from the monster. She hopes that was the hope...but knowing Edward there's always a loophole he would use.

She put some cookies on the table and sat there waiting for Ben to come. It was the only sweets she had at home, taking a bite out of one. She spitted out the slate cookies instantly and carried the plate to the trash.

There will be no sweet cookies in their conversation, she was going to be honest and tell him everything she knew about the monster.

The doorbell rang. He was here.

* * *

It was hard being away from his angel, she was so close but so far away. She had more of a effect over him, then he truly had over her; he would throw the world at her feet, if she just promise to love him. The phone call was a blessing, he finally heard her voice, again.

He could sense more of a rebel in his Bella, she was trying to force him into giving her more information about private matter. Stuff that was better being kept hidden then reveal to his angel. If their conversation lasted any longer, he was going to tell her everything.

The side effects was started to show in her behaviors; she went from being a fearful, little kitten to a tiger ready to lunged at him. He wanted her back to normal, he needed to give her the antidote, but she was reluctant to trust him over the phone. He still held her family and friends' life in his palm, but what could he do with them if she didn't care about them or went into hiding? He didn't plan on hurting her beloved ones because he couldn't bear seeing her depress but all he needed to do was pick up the phone and call a few numbers, for that to happen.

In the back of his mind, he knew that Bella wanted to escape. He didn't want that to happen, it was a scary idea in the back of his head. No one could replace her, he had less then a year to marry in order to become the CEO of his company. Who was going to replace her?

No, he brushed that idea aside. She wasn't going to escape, she was going to be waiting for him tomorrow morning and he was going to take her home and cherish her. If not for his sake, then for her sake, she needed the antidote soon; if not, then intense physical pain would happen and he was going to find her anyway, if she enter a hospital. Hopefully, that wouldn't need to happen.

Why was it so hard for her to understand that he loved her and would worship her? He didn't know how to introduce himself to her, they lived in two different world. Come to think of it, he shouldn't had force her to stay with him at his house but what was done was done.

He was looking forward to tomorrow. He promised himself, that he was going to cherish her and treat her more like an angel, if she willingly come. If not, then... he didn't want to think about it,

He prayed that she would be there.

* * *

Giving her a pure, horror face; Ben looked at Bella like she was a crazy cat woman. "Are you pulling my leg? Are you seriously going to escape a man with endless resources, in this piece of junk?"

Giving him the same look, she nodded her head and patted her old, rusty red truck; it rattled when she did it. "Man, this truck have been in the family for years," she replied proudly. "It had never let me down, when I needed it, except for that one time when I got lost coming here."

She went back inside her house and grabbed two more suitcases of personal belongings. The conversation between them led her to gain more confidence in escaping the monster, the only thing to fear was fear itself. They spoke about possible ways to start a new life, who she could turn to, and ways for her to escape the monster; they threw ideas back and forth. When the whole conversation was over, she decided on whine that she needed to move asap and told him to help her pack. He was in shock that she wanted to move right here and right there on the spot but went on to help, anyway. He helped her raid the kitchen and anything she could ever need; her truck was filled was her belongings in less then a hour.

She turned to Ben and continued talking to him. "This truck, may look like hell; feel like hell, even smell like hell; but, it had went through hell and its going to again, when I'm trying to escape the jerk." She had been calling 'him,' only pronoun and nicknames during their whole conversation; it was more easier to admit that he was a monster, then a man because at least human have moral; he had none. Ben just shook his head in disbelieve and hoped that she was going to escape in this hunk of metals.

"Where are you going, anyway? Where are you going to get the money? How are you even going to live?" Ben questioned her, he was worried about her. "Wait, how am I'm going to contact him? Did you even tell your family your leaving? What if he find you?"

Bella gave an assure look and say, "Dude, seriously don't worry. I've it all in my head." Honestly, she didn't even know how to answer him and when the time come, she will figure out all the questions. Her bank was clear and she left a note at home saying she was going on cross-country trip. "Remember, I still have your number. I will contact you if anything comes up." She stepped into her car and started her engine.

She waved bye to Ben. In some ways she was glad she was leaving her life behind. She honestly hoped that the monster couldn't find her and moved along in life and forgot about her, so she can return to living her old life.

The first place she was stopping to get was a new, fake ID; she needed to hide her identity and with the money she saved up, she could last about two months on the road before needing to get a job.

She looked at the clock and remembered that the, free time, he gave her was going to be over by tomorrow morning.

He was in for a big shock when he come over and saw that she was gone, she would be in a new state by tomorrow with a new name.

* * *

_A/N: I think it was a pretty, boring chapter but it was so needed for the story to move along. It was a little evolution of how Bella's emotions changed due to the medical side effects. I think the next chapter should move a little more faster. _

_Anyway, I really hoped you enjoy reading this chapter and please remember to review, so I know what you thought of it. I always look forward from reading them. ^^  
_


End file.
